MY FRIEND IS A MONSTER, MONONOKE!
by Cindy Barus
Summary: All alone.. Being alone isn't fun. You want someone to be there by your side. Then, you've waited. You got a friend. Turns out.. Your friend is NOT HUMAN..


Ini adalah cerita Singleku. FROM PRINCESS MONONOKE.

(Adding a new character :: SHIZUKA )

_**Mononoke & Shizuka**_

Rated : T

_Friendship_

_ ~Hope you ENJOY IT !_

Tenshi Shizuka (Shizu) adalah seorang anak perempuan berusia 10 thn. Ia adalah seorang anak yang sangat pendiam. Ia hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya dan bibinya, itupun ayahnya selalu sibuk dalam pekerjaanya. Ibunya meninggal saat ia masih berumur 4 thn. Shizuka menjadi anak yang sangat pendiam, tak ada tawa dan senyum, tak ada semangat pada dirinya, selalu sendirian, tidak mau bergaul sama yang lain, sangat pemalu dll. Secara fisik, rambut Shizuka berwarna cokelat bergelombang dan panjang, warna matanya hijau bagaikan padang rumput yang hijau subur dan segar, kulitnya putih-mulus, rambut seperti ayahnya, ( ) dan mata bagaikan ibunya ( ) Ia selalu mengenakan gelang liotin pemberian ibunya.

Suatu hari, setelah ia pulang sekolah ..

#Hujan deras

"Huft.. Hujan lagi.. Payung.. tidak ku bawa...,terpaksa.. harus lari.. paka buku gambar A3 saja lah.." Kata Shizuka pasrah,dan ia pun lari dengan memakai buku gambarnya sebagai pelindung dari hujan

# tap tap tap

Akan tetapi,hujan makin deras, sehingga, Shizuka mesti mencari tempat perlindungan. Ia pun melihat sebuah pohon yang tinggi dan besar, yang mampu melindunginya dari hujan, ia pun langusng lari ke pohon tersebut

"Huaa... Buku ku... Basah... " Raut wajahnya sedih, tapi ia pun langsung teralih pada seseorang yang ada pula berlindung di bawah pohon tersebut. Seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengannya, yang memiliki ciri-ciri , rambut pirang bergelombang, kulit putih-mulus, seragam sekolahnya berupa baju putih polos, pita berwarna merah , dan rok merah bermotif kotak-kotak, sungguh cantiknya perempuan ini. Shizuka sangat malu membangunkan perempuan tersebut, tapi, Shizuka tak sengaja membuat suara yang keras, yang membangunkan perempuan tersebut.

"hooaaaamm.. nyam nyam nyam =w= duuhh, ribut banget sih... hoaaamm.. hujan blm reda lgi.. eehh..? .. kamu.." Perempuan itu terbangun dan rewel, tapi dia terkejut sama Shizuka yang ada di sampingnya

"eh! maaf!.. hmm? kamu siapa ya? kok ada disini? berlindung dari hujan ya? ^^ yay ada teman deh ! " Wajah perempuan tersebut menjadi sangat ceria

"ah..um..ya... dan ..maaf ya membangunkanmu.. aku tidak sengaja.." Shizuka meminta maaf dengan malu-malu

" ah,tak apa ! Jangan malu dong ! Relax aja ! Aku tidak akan memakanmu lho! , hehe, hm, siapa namamu? Namaku Mononoke ! Salam kenal ya ! " Mononoke memperjelas dan memperkenalkan diri

" ah.. Mononoke.. nama mu indah.. .. Um, nama ku.. Shizuka... iya..salam kenal juga..." Jawab Shizuka malu-malu

_Aku tersedot sama matamu.. Mata mu yang berwarna merah.. merah mawar.. Warna yang cantik.._

"ehehehe.. thanks ! ^^ mata mu indah juga lho ! Bagaikan padang rumput yang hijau subur dan segar ! hehe ! " Balas Mononoke dengan rian

"Btw, kamu murid sekola Sakura ya? ahahaha~ keliatan dari seragam mu ! ( Putih polos, rompi biru, dasi biru, rok biru bermotif kotak-kotak) "

" Eh,, Kok tahu..?.. um..ya.. kalau kamu?" Tanya Shizuka. _Aku belum pernah melihat seragam miliknya itu.. dia darimana ya?..._

" hahah.. ada deh ! dekat sini pokoknya ! ahaha.."

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sampai tak terasa hujan sudah reda..

"Hey, Shizu-Chan.. Hujan dah reda.. Kamu tidak pulang ? " Tanya Mononoke

"Ah..iya..makasih sudah menemaniku... kamu sendiri tidak pulang? " Tanya Shizuka

"er... um.. nanti deh.. Rumahku dekat sini sih.. jadi ok ok saja.. " Jawab Mononoke

"Begitu.. kenapa disini? " Tanya Shizuka

"Ini tempat fav ku.. hahah... Eh, besok kesini lagi ! kita main lagi! " Ajak Mononoke

"Okay.. aku pulang dulu.. Bibiku sudah menunggu.. Jya ne ! "

"Mata ne! Shizu-Chan"

Sesampainya di rumah..

" Shizuka.. kamu basah kuyub... darimana saja..? Bibi khawatir.. dah,,ganti baju dulu sana, bibi akan siapkan teh dan sup krim hangat buatmu.." Kata Bibi

'iya..' Balas Shizuka

#Shizuka mengganti bajunya, dan setelah itu, ia menikmati teh dan sup yang telah di siapkan oleh bibi, dalam waktu yang sama, ia membaca buku dongeng yang di belikan Ibunya saat ia kecil.. Ia sedang membaca dongeng "Sahabatku seorang Monster" "Putri Mononoke"

"ah ! Mononoke... .. Kenapa tokoh Mononoke dalam dongeng ini.. sama seperti Mononoke temanku itu,tapi Mononoke dalam dongeng berbentuk hewan yaitu 1/2 serigala 1/2 manusia... Kebetulan kali. Hm.. Ceritanya.. menceritakan seorang perempuan yang kesepian , yang di temani oleh Putri Mononoke.. .. dan..." Shizuka membaca dengan serius, ia malah kaget, dan apa yang dia alami, sama seperti pada dongeng, tapi ia hanya cuek dan melupakannya

Hari esoknya..

"hm.. hujan lagi.. musim hujan ya.. ah.. lupa ! payung.. di kelas.. mana sudah pulang ... hm, ke pohon itu lagi ah! Mungkin ada Mononoke, oh iya,,dah janjian ,hampir lupa.."

#Tap tap tap ,

"Shizuka ! " Panggil Mononoke

"Mononoke-Chan! "

"Ahahaha.. ketemu juga ! hehehe, ayo, bicara-bicara, ah iya! Ini masakanku, ada bento,onigiri,teriyaki,takoyaki,tempura ya banyak ! nih! aku yang masak lhoo~ " Mononoke menyerahkan bekal nya itu yang khusus dimakan berdua

"wah.. makasih..." Shizuka tersipu..

#nyam nyam nyam =3 _Enak sekali.. _

"Um..hey.. jangan murung dong! .. eh,, kapan ultahmu? dan, gelangmu indah dan cute lho! "

"Eh-eh? maaf.. .. Ultahku? 31 Januari .., iya.. ini pemberian Ibu..."

" hm.. tanggal dan bulan yang cantik, hahaha.. Aku.. um... 24 Desember, hehe, dekat-dekat natal ! .. Hm.. rindu Ibu ya..?.."

"um..ya.. tahu dari mana..?.."

"..raut wajahmu seperti itu sih! Jangan begitu.. Aku juga tidak punya ibu .. Aku sendiri, tidak tahu, Ibu ku seperti apa.. ahahaha! Tapi aku harus kuat ! "

"..." _Anak yang kuat... Tidak sepertiku yang lemah.._

'...hmp ! Ayo ! makan! Spirit! hahaha ! Main yuk setelah ini !"

" ! ah ... um.. ya ..hahaha.." _Untuk pertama kalinya... Aku tertawa..._

Tidak hanya saat itu, mereka berdua mejadi teman dekat, sahabat sejati dalam waktu yang singkat, *Bulan Januari*, tiap hari, mereka bertemu di Pohon Sakura itu, bermain, curhat, berbincang-bincang melakukan berbagai banyak hal bersama.. Tapi.. Pada akhir bulan Januari.. 31 Januari...

#Di pohon Sakura..

"hahahaha..."

"hahah.. um.. Shizuka... Besok, aku tidak akan ada disini.. Sampai tahun depan..."

"eh...?.. Kenapa..?... "

"ummm... aku.. jangan kasih tahu siapapun.. aku..."

*POOF !* Mononoke berubah menjadi 1/2 Serigala dan 1/2 Manusia

"!" Shizuka kaget

"...Jangan takut,, ini lah mujud asliku,, .. Aku bukan sepenuhnya manusia.. Aku juga separuh serigala, tapi yang baik kok! .. Maaf sudah berbohong... "

"..." Shizuka terdiam dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu

"! Shizuka..?.."

"..Aku tidak peduli ! Mau hewan atau manusia ! Aku tidak peduli! Karena kamu adalah sahabatku ! AKu tidak mau kamu pergi ! Tolong ! Jangan tinggalkan aku ! MONONOKE!" Shizuka menangis

"...Shizuka.. Makasih.. tapi.. .. Kita dapat bertemu Januari tahun depan... Jangan nangis... " Mononoke mengelus-ngelus kepala Shizuka

"Aku.. belum pernah mendapatkan sahabat sepertimu.. Aku tidak pernah menangis.. Semenjak Ibuku meninggal dunia.. Semua kosong.. Waktu berhenti.. tapi, semenjak ada kamu, kamu mengubah dan memutarkan waktu !... Makasih..mau jadi Sahabatku..."

"..Shizuka.. bacalah terus dongeng tentang diriku "Putri Mononoke" .. :) Itulah aku.. :) .. Ini .. Liotin buatanku :D Ambilah.." Mononoke memberi liotin emas berbentuk hati bersayap dan ada bintang nya.

"iya... .. akan ku pasang langsung ! .." _Charm On !_

",ahaha.. kita akan selalu bersama.. Nih, kalungku yang mempunyai liotin yang sama.. well...Goodbye.. AKu harus kembali ke dimensiku.. See you.. Next January.. " *POOF*

"GOODBYE MY FRIEND ! " :D

Sakura berguguran..

Sesampai di rumah, Shizuka membaca dongengnya.. tapi ada kata-kata yang tiba-tiba muncul yang berbunyi "Kita akan selalu bersahabat, aku akan selalu bersamamu, tersenyumlah,tertawalah dan berbahagialah ! Tenshi Shizuka!"

_ **Shizuka menangis ... Dia sangat happy... Semenjak itu, dia menjadi anak yang periang,ceria,lembut,hangat,menyenangkan,banyak sahabat, tertawa.. tersenyum..**_

"TERIMAKASIH MONONOKE"

*Tenshi Shizuka = Bidadari yang Kesepian

*Mononoke = Monster


End file.
